


Nepfef drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Feferi and Nepeta, in a cabin on a boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepfef drabble

Feferi descends into the cabin, which has a blueish-green tint from the porthole windows and is a shade warmer than the windy sea air above. Nepeta is curled up in her pile of life vests, eyes closed. Aquatic light shifts over her peaceful face. Feferi places a gentle kiss on her temple, breath shifting her dark hair.

"Hey, kittyfish," she murmurs to the other girl as she stirs.

"Mm." She opens bright green eyes and yawns. "Hey Feffers. Are we in port?" She pushes herself up, half sitting, half resting on her piled arms.

Feferi shakes her head. She is bent forward with a smile. "Nope! Not yet. I'm just checking on you! How was your nap?"

"Pawsitively—" she stretches, green shirt lifting up to reveal her bellybutton— "wonderfurl. Catch anything good?"

"Yes!" says Feferi. She takes this time to run fingers through her wind-matted, dark hair, unsnarling a few tangles. "I'll show you if you want to clam up on deck."

Nepeta leans forward and kisses Feferi on the lips. Feferi joins her, and they explore for a minute, Feferi making a contented noise. Nepeta gives a happy little giggle after they separate, staring into each other's eyes, grinning stupidly.

"Mew taste like saltwater," Nepeta tells her.

Feferi just keeps grinning and rights Nepeta's blue cat-ears hat, giving the round of her ear a little brush. The green-eyed girl giggles again.

Feferi helps Nepeta to her feet and they climb up the stairs of the cabin, holding hands, and they open the hatch to the blustery ocean air.


End file.
